Father Dearest
by Tetsusaiga-Tenseiga
Summary: Can’t think of one [winks] I guess now you’ll have to read to find out. [Winks again] Man, I gotta get this twitch fixed! But if you read the tittle it obviously has something to do with a father! Chapter 1 is now up!
1. Warning

Father Dearest

**Warnings**: This story is rated T or PG13 for mild language (Barely though). Bickering, snotty-ness, fighting and quite possibly... death! (Shifts eyes from side to side.)

**Disclaimer**: Well, I thought I might as well get it done now and not have to write it in every chapter all the time. So here it is... I do not, repeat **do not** own anything related to InuYasha and Co.

**Summary**: Can't think of one (winks) I guess now you'll have to read to find out. (Winds again) Man, I gotta get this twitch fixed!

**Writer and owner of the story, but not characters**: Tetsaiga-Tenseiga. Yeah, yeah I know I spelt Tetsaiga wrong on my username, don't rub it in!

**Kouga**: You spelt it wrong!

**Me**: I know, Kouga!

**Kouga**: (Sticks out tongue)

**Me**: Grrrr..

Let's hope that "me" doesn't lash out in anger on poor Kouga there...

**Rin**: (Proped up on rock) Lord Sessy?

**Sesshoumaru**: (Ignores)

**Rin**: Lord Sessy? LORD SESSY, LORD SESSY LORD SESSY LORD SESSY LORD—

**Sesshoumaru**: (Pushes Rin off rock) Jaken, let's leave Rin in a ditch the next time she falls asleep.


	2. Inutashio

Father Dearest

_**Inutashio**_

An old demon lady raised her hands in the air. "Success! Complete success!" she then lowered her hands at the lifeless body that just appeared beneath her. "Arise! Arise! And go; go kill the one by the name of Inuyasha! Now!"

The old demon did some spell and immediately the once lifeless body rose abruptly. "Now I have given you heart and blood with a full beat. There is no difference between you and Inuyasha! You have no reason to die!"

Her creation looked down at her.

"Here," she said, throwing the figure some clothes. "I highly doubt you'll get anywhere with a naked body. Every girl would stop you. And I also highly doubt Inuyasha would take a naked component seriously."

(AN: Probably guessed by now it's a guy if girls would stop the person!)

He took the clothes silently and slipped them on. "Why must they be naked at all times. Why can't people keep their clothes on in burial?" she asked herself, holding a hand over her forehead.

"Now go!" she yelled, shooing him with her hands.

He obeyed once again: silently and walked across a swinging bridge that was obviously once knocked down. He then made it to the forest and was in a flash, off.

* * *

Inuyasha and the group had been walking straight for one day and he could already hear the moans of the mere humans behind him. They begin halfway through his travel, but he just ignored it, but now he couldn't seeing as Kagome marched right in his path.

Inuyasha almost slammed right into her chest. He had his eyes closed for the moment.

"We're tired, Inuyasha! We need a break!" Kagome hissed.

Inuyasha finally opened his eyes and was greeted by her chest. His eyes widened and he backed away a little.

"Oh so now you're scared of me?" she asked. Turning her open hands into closed fists.

"No," he said coming closer. Once again greeted by the Kagome chest.

"Oh, so now you want to come right up here and stare at my chest!" she asked, raising her fists.

"No!" Inuyasha screeched.

They started to break out into one of their normal fights.

Miroku and Sango both slapped a hand on their forehead. "Never changes," Miroku said.

Miroku then walked up to them and walked between them. "Now, now, children. Let's go find a spot to make camp!"

They both looked at him. "Good idea," Kagome said.

"Feh," Inuyasha managed from his throat.

After about 5 minutes they had everything ready and they had the fire booming. Kagome reached into her tattered yellowish backpack and pulled out a package. She opened it up and out came material and some metal rods.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome almost jumped from his voice. It had been so quite and she was so into her object.

"Oh, it's a tent," she said with a smile. "When I set it up, it'll become a shelter. Very stylish and very portable." She said, then turned back to it, snatching a piece of paper from the ground, the instructions.

Suddenly, Kagome got the urge to... relieve herself of her bodily waters. Her hand smacked her stomach and she stood up. "Uh, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up at her confused.

"Where do you... uh... relieve yourself?" she asked.

"Well, Kagome this is kind of embarrassing. I thought you would of known. You're 17. It's right here," he said beginning to point at a certain spot on his hoari.

"NO NO! NOT THAT! I meant where do you go!" she said, blushing and covering her eyes for minute.

"Basically anywhere, but Sango will take you to a good place for girls to... well relieve themselves."

Sango smiled and stood. "Come on!" she grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off.

While Kagome was gone, Inuyasha took it as a good time to see what this tent was.

He walked over to it and knelt down. He then grabbed one of the metal rods. "Piece of cake," he said with a cocky smirk.

Miroku looked down at him.

Kagome and Sango finally came back. When they did, they saw something they had to just laugh at. Inuyasha was tangled up between bars and some material and Miroku was tangled up the material. They were squished together by the butts.

Sango and Kagome started laughing hysterically.

"Just get us out of here!" Inuyasha said.

Once they were all out, Kagome started to make what Inuyasha couldn't.

"See like this," she said while slowly poking a rod through one of the flaps.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned the other way, only to pick up a scent. Inuyasha growled.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippou asked nervously who seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Some demon scent, coming this way. It doesn't smell right. It's almost got a corpse like scent." He said, arching a brow.

Kagome raised her hands nervously.

Soon enough, the demon emerged out of the woods.

"Inuyasha," he said. "I must kill y—run." The demon could hardly squeeze out the word run.

"What is going on here?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, but its not good," Inuyasha answered. Laying his hand on Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha," the mysterious man said.

The man crept closer and closer. Closing the pace between them. But then...

"Inutashio?" came a voice from their left.

They all wiped around to see Sesshoumaru standing tall and proud with his two followers. He stared at the man who seemed to be Inutashio.

"Sess—Sesshoumaru?" he asked.

(AN: Okay, this first chapter might suck, but it'll get better. I didn't miss a chapter; I just put that thing there with Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Rin because I felt like it. And I know Sesshoumaru wouldn't leave her in a ditch, it was just a joke. Oh, and don't ask me how Sesshoumaru could be there and Inuyasha couldn't smell his scent while he came. It's one of the mysteries!)

Review Thanks...

Umi Kanshisha, thank you so much for you review it makes me happy. No I didn't miss a chapter I just felt like all that stuff at the bottom. And yeah, I saw the spelling "tetsaiga" but soon figured out it was "Tetsusaiga." And yeah, she wouldn't call him Sessy but hey, it was a joke lol... xoxo'z Ja Ne!

Bob, thanks for your reivew. Although you didn't write much, it was still a review. Thanks! Xoxo'z JA NE!


End file.
